You Deserved It
by BlackOpal
Summary: After Draco hexes Ginny, Ron beats up Draco. This causes both Draco and Ginny to be put into the hospital wing together. Drama, humor and mucho fluff occur.


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine… all JK's and I think Warner Brothers (who also owns Everwood, go them!)

A/N: To Snazz, my beautiful Snazza, on her 15th birthday. With love from me!

The beds in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were not comfortable. Ginny Weasley knew this from being a patient in the wing many times, this time however, she was not looking forward to lying on the beds that felt like steel. In fact, if she had a choice she would be running in the Hogwarts fields with the other kids, playing tag in the newly grown spring grass. There was only one thing stopping her, the fact that the bone in her leg kept appearing and disappearing.

It was all Malfoy's fault. She had meant no harm when she called him a callous egotistical moron- well not really anyway. He was the one that was putting frogs into her hair, not her. That's why it was a surprise when he forced her on the ground and gave her a potion. Immediately she had felt funny and looked down to see her leg well… gone. It was enough to send anyone into hysterics and that's why she burst into tears and the sight of her nonexistent leg. With the help of Harry, Ron managed to carry her to the hospital wing and as soon as they were there- her leg appeared. 

They had tried to explain to Madame Pomfrey that only seconds ago her leg had not been there, but it's hard to believe something had vanished when it was right in front of your eyes. It took them another hour to convince Madame Pomfrey about Ginny's leg, finally doing so by well… having the leg disappear.

She was then shepherded into a bed and given a piece of chocolate for no reason but to have a piece of chocolate and keep her busy eating while Madame Pomfrey looked at her leg. The nurse made a clucking noise as she ran her fingers over where Ginny's leg was supposed to be.

"Who did this dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked from the foot of her bed.

Ginny bit her lip. For some reason she knew that Malfoy would get in huge trouble if she told her it was him. And for some reason, she wanted to protect Malfoy- even if he was a callous egotistical moron.

"I was outside, on the grounds and I um… drunk out of the lake."

It seemed a logical enough explanation; the lake was full of magic creatures, why couldn't it be full of magic also.

Madame Pomfrey stared at her from beneath her turned up nose. She didn't believe Ginny. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

"Well until you decide to tell me who did this, I doubt I can fix your leg. I don't know what potion they gave you so you might want to think about a better excuse if you want your leg to permanently stay visible."

She left in quite a huff and left Ginny alone in her bed, twiddling her thumbs with nothing else to do but think of an excuse as to why her leg was missing. It was a very difficult task. Everything she thought of sounded so outrageous she might as well just tell Madame Pomfrey she jinxed it off herself with a potion she made in the girl's bathroom.

She was on the verge of an excuse when the hospital doors burst open and two largely built boys came in carrying a seething blonde haired snake in their arms. 

Without even having to ask who it was Ginny, with a sinking feeling that flooded the pits of her stomach, knew it was Malfoy. Madame Pomfrey came in from behind him and directed Crabbe and Goyle to put him on the bed across from Ginny, who was staring quite horrified at the mass in front of her.

Madame Pomfrey set about to shoo the boys out while Malfoy moaned about how his arm was broken. When the nurse returned, she examined Malfoy's arm with the same clucking noise.

"I can fix it, but you'll have to wait 'til I'm through figuring out what Miss Weasley's problem is."

Malfoy's mouth hung open. "It will take you five minutes to fix!" He managed to say.

"Yes, but you were second in line."

"Thanks the stupidest thing I ever heard in my entire life." He retorted to her.

"Well… if you prefer to keep your arm in a cast, I have no objections," She said in a huff and turned away from her patient.

Draco made a cruel sign behind her back before turning his attention to the fire-flame in the bed across from him. He sat up with his good arm and glared at her with eyes that could kill.

"_You,"_ he said. It would've been quite intimidating if he weren't cringing when he said it. That took off some of the effect. "Do you know what your ass of a brother did to me?"

Ginny gulped and shook her head, not trusting the words that could come out of her mouth. "THIS!" And he managed to hold his broken mangled arm high above his head without screaming in pain.

Ginny snorted, he thought he was in pain? Try seeing your leg appear and disappear every half hour. 

"You got what you deserved," she said. It just flew out before she could stop it. She looked at him scared- dead scared. He was bigger then her, and all he had was a broken arm while she had a missing leg. This of course, explains why she was frightened when he got up and stumbled over to her bed.

Her heart began to beat faster and faster until he was standing next to her. His knees were poised over her bed, ready to crash down any moment…

She shifted quickly over to the other side of the bed, a task that proved more challenging than it seemed with only one leg. 

Draco sneered, "Is that what you think little Weasley…?" He laid his hand to rest on her arm. It was cold and his wrath sank through it like ice. "You think that I deserved this for an arm?" Ginny shuddered and buried herself deeper into the covers. Malfoy sneered, "Figures… you get your brother to beat me up because you're too dainty to do it yourself. Perhaps you'd like him to answer my question?" He shoved his face into her's and repeated the question he had asked before, "You think I deserved this for an arm?"

Ginny looked to her hands and begged him silently to leave… but he didn't. Instead he made himself comfy on her bed, his arm resting almost unnoticeably on her shoulder. She scooted over to prevent his skin from crawling over her own but he only slid over more.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." She stated, and quite calmly at that.

But he didn't leave her alone- far from it in fact. He leaned closer, and closer, until their eyes locked and they breathed as one and their lips were touching.

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were kissing.

When they broke away… it was almost like kissing. They continued to stare at one another but this time it was in a different light.

In order to break the silence, Ginny said, "sorry about the arm." 

To which Draco responded, "You are not."

Ginny nodded and smiled before adding, "Kiss me again."

And so he did.


End file.
